


「佐鸣」温泉记事

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	「佐鸣」温泉记事

高三第二学期快要结束，修学旅行即将到来。为使学生们在这次旅行中玩的开心，木叶高中在学生们的强烈建议下定下了这次的旅行地——雾岛温泉。  
学校发布这一消息的时候，梦想成真的学生们都高兴疯了。欢呼声几乎要埋没掉整个学校，每个人脸上都带着期待的笑容。  
漩涡鸣人自然也挺高兴的，修学旅行到来的那一天，他早早到了学校的大巴车旁。  
学生们都很兴奋，鸣人不算来的最早的。老师们开始点名，让学生一个个搬着行李进大巴车。  
点到漩涡鸣人的时候，他正吃着奶酪面包，正当他一身朝气地应和老师时，他听到了接下来要和他同座的人的名字——“宇智波佐助”。  
“在。”背后少年清冷的声音响起，漩涡鸣人一个激灵，像是炸了毛的猫一样跳到了一旁。  
他回头，这才发现宇智波佐助居然就站在他身后。他校服干净整洁，和鸣人皱巴巴的衬衫形成了鲜明对比。  
注意到大惊小怪的鸣人，宇智波佐助淡淡瞥了他一眼。但他甚至连平日里总要讽刺的话都没说，只是快速越过他，直径上了车。  
被宇智波佐助忽视如此，漩涡鸣人实在不能忍。  
原本两个人从小认识，关系也十分要好。但随着两人步入高中，宇智波佐助对他态度愈发冷漠，且不时对他做出一些令他难堪的恶作剧，关系便逐渐恶化。  
更何况那天晚上的事情……！  
“臭屁的家伙。”鸣人咬牙愤愤道。把手里的面包一大口吞掉后，他背着单肩背包上了车。  
进入车厢，鸣人看到宇智波佐助正双手抱肩，撇头看着窗外。  
他弧度完美的侧脸从鸣人的角度看来过于冷漠，甚至连那浓密纤长的睫毛也带着拒人于千里之外的冰冷。  
鸣人心里不爽的’切’了一声，只觉得这家伙耍酷的本事越来越厉害。  
他把背包放在置物柜里，自己一屁股坐在座位上。重力牵连到佐助的座位也晃了起来，十分没有礼貌。  
但佐助并没理会对方挑衅的动作，他将后脑勺留给鸣人，自己闭上眼睛准备小憩。  
‘……这家伙！’鸣人皱眉，满脸不爽。  
没有理由和对方拌嘴，鸣人自讨没趣，也侧过身子不看对方。  
两人后脑勺相对无言，一阵诡异的气氛逐渐蔓延在两人之间。  
宇智波佐助睁开了眼，那双漆黑的眼眸透过玻璃反光，直直盯向那道让他夜不能寐的背影。

 

温泉旅行的分宿舍又是一桩麻烦事，因为有同学临时不来，原本安排好的宿舍人数被重新打乱。  
一番计较后，不知是幸运还是不幸，鸣人和佐助两个人被分到了同一间宿舍，独享内含私人温泉的豪华房间。  
“哇……鸣人你运气可真够好的，居然被随机分到这么好的房间，还只有两个人！”  
被好友羡慕着，鸣人有苦说不出。  
他拍了拍好友的肩膀，掩饰性的哈哈大笑道：“怎么样？今晚不然来我们宿舍住？”  
谁知原本口口声声说着羡慕鸣人的好友立马变了脸色，对方连忙拒绝：“算了算了，要是鸣人你一个人我当然去，可还有那个宇智波呢……”  
“就这样了，你们好好休息吧！”

 

“真是……”  
鸣人背着行李打开了房间，屋子还是黑的，宇智波佐助并没有回来。  
他松了口气，反应过来，又不爽自己为什么这么紧张宇智波佐助，更对对方过于冷漠的态度如鲠在喉。  
可恶……明明那天晚上是那家伙先的！害他屁股疼了好几天、被同学以为得痔疮的也是那家伙！凭什么搞得那家伙像是受害人一样！  
超·不·爽！  
漩涡鸣人放下行李，因为路途遥远，地势崎岖，大巴上的漫长颠簸并没让他休息好。  
炎热的天气让鸣人浑身粘腻，他思考再三，最终决定不再想这档子破事，去泡温泉放松心情！

把校服扣子解开，露出小麦色光滑的肌肤，薄薄的一层肌肉让少年的身体显出青涩的魅力。  
他金色的发丝浸湿，被揽到脑后，露出精致的脸庞。那双湛蓝色的眼眸在雾气下依旧明亮如初，显出少年的蓬勃朝气。  
将浴巾系在腰腹间，鸣人抬腿试水温。因为怕烫，鸣人只让水浅浅埋没到他过于纤细的脚踝，那里经常会被认为是女孩子的脚腕。  
水温偏热，但还算能忍受。鸣人跨进这个面积不算大的私人浴池里，坐在台子上时，水堪堪到鸣人的肩膀。  
他舒服地发出一阵叹息，温热的水流包裹着他的身躯，大大减缓了鸣人身体上的疲惫。  
他泡在温泉里，因为太过舒服，鸣人的脑袋渐渐晕乎，浓浓的睡意袭上脑袋。

宇智波佐助就是在这个时候进来的。  
他对于和漩涡鸣人独处一室，是否能掌控自己的自持力感到担忧。在靠在房屋外的角落，独自仰望星空一阵后，他这才说服自己，回了房间。  
那天晚上他并不是故意的，但谁让鸣人这家伙在和他打完架后，一边流泪一边大吼着：“我们原来不是最好的朋友吗！”的样子实在太过可爱。  
他一时没忍住，就把对方压在身下，挨着对方朝脸上一拳又一拳的痛击，低头咬住他的嘴唇。  
再后来，一切就不受控制了……  
回到眼前，在佐助拉开房间，看到漩涡鸣人歪着头睡在浴池里后，兀自蹙眉向他走近。

发丝被人大力抓住，疼痛感一瞬弄醒了鸣人，他睁眼，看到宇智波佐助正沉着脸对他说：“谁让你在这里睡觉的？”  
脑袋还没清醒就被人训斥，鸣人心中的火气一下被点燃，他重重拍掉抓着他发丝的手。不顾对方白皙的手顿时红肿，反驳道：“拜托！不用你管！”  
一上来就这么粗鲁，就算是关心也好，鬼才会高兴地说谢谢！  
佐助手被拍掉丝毫不在意，他沉声：“身体累的时候不能泡温泉太久，这点常识都不知道吗？况且在这里睡着，出意外了怎么办？”  
“用得着你来指教我吗？”  
鸣人皱眉，他一下从浴池里站了起来，大脑一阵眩晕带着身体晃了两下，但他还是嘴硬道：“这是我自己的事情，和你没有关系。”  
紧接着，他装作没看见佐助僵直的身体，试图向今早佐助忽视他那样、快速越过他的身体回房。  
但事与愿违，过长的温泉时间让鸣人的身体软成了面条，脑袋也一直隐隐胀痛。  
在他即将越过佐助的时候，他的腿弯突然一软，紧接着脚底打滑，从背后摔在了佐助身上，两个人一齐倒在了浴池里。  
“可恶……”鸣人在浴池里，和佐助紧紧挨着。  
灼热的身躯透过一层薄薄的衣料，和鸣人紧贴在一起。这过于滚烫的温度让鸣人失神地想起那天晚上的事情，对方也像现在这样，将炽热的身躯狠狠压在他身上。

他愤怒的将拳头一拳又一拳地狠狠揍在他身上，把对方的脸颊都揍得肿胀起来。但他还是没办法阻止宇智波佐助一手按着他不断挣扎的肩膀，一手解开他的校服裤子。  
佐助狠狠咬着他的嘴唇，唇瓣的疼痛感夹杂着血腥味一齐冲上他的大脑。他无法抵抗对方一手握住他昂扬湿滑的阴茎，被迫将腿弯搭在佐助的肩膀上。而后不加任何润滑的，他便被大力贯穿了。  
那一瞬间，鸣人觉得剜心的疼顺着那个难以启齿的地方，直直冲向他的脑袋。他的身体四肢乃至神经都发出痛苦的呻吟，后穴流出了鲜红的血液。  
但宇智波佐助丝毫不顾鸣人的痛苦，将阴茎埋在那让他魂牵梦萦的地方，那一夜夜让他渴望不得安宁的地方。  
“问我为什么对你这么冷漠？”  
“问我是不是不再是你的朋友？”  
“漩涡鸣人、吊车尾，我自始至终、想做的事情只有这些。”  
“我想肏你，漩涡鸣人。”

漩涡鸣人回过神，宇智波佐助被他撞到浴池里，白衬衫被水浸透，布料透着肉色，隐约看见完美的身躯，夹杂着不可言说的微妙色情。  
他黑珍珠一样发亮的黑发也被一并浸湿，贴在佐助俊美白皙的脸上，像是用歌喉引诱水手的海妖一样，阴暗而妖美。  
此刻，这张无比俊秀的面孔死死盯着因他这副模样而显得有些慌乱的金发少年，他眼神飘忽，似乎在强制自己不去看佐助的模样。  
少年清秀的脸上染上一团红晕，眉眼紧蹙，湛蓝色的眼眸略显无措。  
佐助眼神暗沉，他一把拉过试图站起来的鸣人，揽着对方细窄的腰，用膝盖顶着鸣人挺翘的臀部。  
被人恶意顶弄屁股，鸣人原本心虚的表情立刻变得愤怒，他大喊一声：“白痴佐助，你到底在干什么！”  
然后便一个劲的在他怀里挣扎，温热的水波荡在他光洁的下巴上，他分明感受到体温又不断上升了起来。  
少年人的情欲总是来得突然而又野蛮，如同不通人性的野兽一般，蛮横地剥夺着少年的理智，只想将自己硬的发疼的阴茎狠狠撞进那湿热的小穴里，带领自己领略一波又一波电流般致命的快感。  
佐助将高挺的鼻子抵在他脖颈上，闷热的呼吸洒在他皮肤，他抓着鸣人的手，带领着对方摸向自己那团鼓鼓的大包，哑声道：“我硬了，鸣人。”  
他按着鸣人不断挣扎的手，让对方感受到下腹的囊物因为鸣人的存在而在他手中一阵跳动。  
“喂！你这流氓——”  
手被人强硬地摁在佐助的胯下，鸣人分明能感受到那团软物在他手里渐渐涨大变硬，他指尖因为佐助的流氓行为愤怒的发抖，却又带着不易察觉的拘束。  
鸣人脸上的红晕腾飞，原本清亮的眼眸也微微闪动。  
他止不住想起了那天晚上的事情——  
也是差不多的时间，天空还带着绯红的晚霞，白云被染上一片片粉红。宇智波佐助把他逼到没人的草丛里，他跌落时，草香顺着清风飘到鼻尖。  
而后，是一片混乱的性事。起初他疼的破口大骂，但随着时间流逝，宇智波佐助找到了那个点。  
于是顺理成章的，他被一次次顶弄，快感渐渐攀升，他被搞得食髓知味。  
“让我做一次。”宇智波佐助又用着他那沙哑性感的声音诱惑着鸣人。  
鸣人闭眼，再次睁开时愤怒不减丝毫：“少开玩笑了！我又不是你的仆人，凭什么对你言听计从！”  
“哼。”宇智波佐助没有理会他的挣扎，他绝对掌控着鸣人，鼻间发出闷笑，“明明像这样做的不止是我，偏偏要装作这幅清高的模样。”  
“你也太卑鄙了吧，吊车尾。”  
他这样说着，指腹揉搓鸣人早已硬挺的阴茎龟头，那里流着动情的液体，恬不知耻地彰显着鸣人内心的欲望。  
漩涡鸣人恼羞成怒，重重地咬住佐助的肩膀。  
混蛋混蛋混蛋！  
……  
……  
……  
接下来发生的事情像是理所当然的。  
不知算不算妥协，两人都不再互相牵制，他们像是约定好了一样，沉默不再出声。  
取代这些的，是寂静之中动荡的水声，以及两人难掩的喘息。  
漩涡鸣人头还隐隐发痛，但这些细微的不适无法驱除早已奔腾的欲望。他上半身探出水面，殷红的两点因为夜间温度的下降而凸起。而本该遮住下本身的浴巾早就不翼而飞，他笔直的双腿在水中不显，但触感极佳。而只有当真正触摸上移时，才会发现臀部挺翘而弹性十足。  
他背对着佐助，只留了一个背影给对方，看上去十分冷漠。但只有熟知他脾性的佐助才知道对方只是太过于害羞，或许是因为屈服于自身的欲望使他格外难堪。  
他弯腰，如同蝴蝶一样在鸣人光洁的背脊上留下密密麻麻的轻吻。那姿态优美而色情，还带着这个少年罕见的虔诚。  
佐助把自己硬的发疼的阴茎挤进鸣人紧闭的两腿间，随后伸出自己如同钢琴家优美纤长的手，将手指探向那紧致的禁地。  
他在不久前品尝过那里的紧致湿滑，完美的让他疯狂，而他知道这一次他势必能在这里品尝的更久，更尽兴。  
毕竟这次，宇智波佐助得到了禁地主人的默许。  
手指插进后穴，感受到肠道内的肉一层层地向他袭来，紧紧包裹着他的手指不停蠕动。  
宇智波佐助滚动喉咙，他舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，随后不顾甬道的挽留，绕着穴口的肠肉划圈，势必让括约肌随着扩充更加松弛，以便他后来能将粗大的性器顺利的插入，大刀阔斧的在肉穴内肆意妄为。  
穴口很快松弛了，鸣人上身趴在池边，感觉到随着佐助手指的增加与扩充，温泉内的水分明也试图挤进肉穴内。  
温度比肠道要高得多的水温在穴口进出，鸣人不适地唔了一声，感受到后穴传来微妙的快感。  
还没等他反应过来，粗大的阴茎便替代了穴内顿时显得娇小的手指，野蛮的带着热水冲进了鸣人的穴内。  
本因为扩张而有些空虚的肉穴顿时被填满，鸣人从喉间难掩发出了一声满足的叹息。他两只手紧握成拳头，细窄的腰被佐助掐着，紧接着，鸣人感受到臀部被人狠狠地撞击。柔软的臀肉尚未形成波浪，便被快速抽出的阴茎又狠狠撞了回去。  
浴池的水被他们激烈的动作撞得到处都是，水下吞噬了两人肉体的拍打声，给予佐助撞击的阻力时，却又给了他深陷穴内更大的助力。  
随着一次又一次撞击，佐助听到鸣人因为快感的轻哼，水的助力加大，在又一次撞击下，使阴茎狠狠嵌入了鸣人的直肠腔。  
“啊——”鸣人脚趾蜷缩，快感和疼痛一并席卷了整个身体。  
他分不清这是呻吟还是痛呼，总之随着佐助的阴茎打磨着他的前列腺凸起和对直肠腔的反复折磨后，他胯下高昂的肉棒愈发肿大，最终在龟头擦过凸起后射出了浓白的精液。  
水面上飘荡着白色的乳液，佐助嘴角勾起，他咬着鸣人的后颈肉，听着对方敏感的呻吟，哑声低笑道：“还没完呢。”  
少年人的精力，总是蓬勃到怎么也用不完……

……

三天的毕业修行最终在众人的恋恋不舍下结束了。  
回来的路途上，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助还坐在一起。鸣人眼下有着重重的黑眼圈，他手本自然地放在膝盖上，却被宇智波佐助拉到了对方腿上，和那家伙的手五指相扣。  
宇智波佐助精力充沛，像是和漩涡鸣人换了身体似的，眉眼都带着以前从未有的朝气。  
大巴渐渐开往返校的路途，窗外阳光明媚，鸟儿啼鸣，一切都和往常一样美好。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
